Power conversion systems are used to convert input power from one form and/or level, whether AC or DC, to another (AC or DC) in a large variety of applications. One example is a pulse width modulated (PWM) current source converter used in high-power motor drives with a switching rectifier with AC input power being selectively switched to create a DC output bus voltage from which a load is driven. Power converters may include multiple stages for different types of conversion applications, such as AC/DC/AC drives for electric motors, in which input AC power of a given frequency and voltage is first converted to a DC bus, with a second stage selectively switching the DC bus power to create single or multi-phase AC output power of variable voltage and/or frequency. This type of converter is often referred to as a variable frequency drive (VFD) and is particularly useful in driving electric motors in industrial applications requiring variable speed control with varying motor load situations. Power converters often include output neutral nodes and neutrals associated with input circuits or intermediate DC link circuits, and common mode voltages may appear due to the switching action of the rectifiers and inverters used to convert input power to output (load) power. High common mode voltages can damage converter components and may cause motor failure because of insulation failure or bearing currents. A common mode choke can be employed to absorb common mode voltages, where the input side line neutral and the neutral of the motor load are connected to form a loop consisting of line side capacitance, a rectifier circuit, the link choke, an output inverter and the motor side capacitance. The high impedance of the CM choke results in a low amplitude common mode current flow through the loop, ideally with most of common mode voltage dropped across the link choke so that the neutral points do not see large common mode voltages. However, the energy storage components in the common mode loop form a resonance, which can be excited by the back emf of the motor operating at certain speeds leading to excessive oscillatory current thru the common mode choke, causing insulation or thermal failure associated with high peak voltage or magnetic saturation in the choke. In the past, common mode resonance was addressed by connecting the output neutral to the input or intermediate circuit neutral node to add a damping resistance to the resonant loop. The added resistor(s), however, must be high wattage devices and negatively impact the cost, size and reliability of the power converter. Thus, there is a need for improved power conversion systems and techniques by which the adverse effects of common mode resonance can be addressed without the additional cost and space required by damping resistors.